Sword Art Online Chapter 3
by FullmetalKiritoFan
Summary: From frat boys and video games to life and death. So ends the humour part, still not to the romance or fanservice, YES you pervert there will be fanservice .


So i arrived att Heathclif's house he hadn't logged of yet. I walked over to the phone to order a pizza and layed down on the floor, and put on my NerveGear. "Link start!" I saw the rainbow pixels I still hadn't gotten used to, and saw Heathcilf with another guy, I suspect that was this beta tester, Kirito, and watched so as to save him the trouble of telling me what he said, so I sat back and listened, "HEEEEEYYYYY! Jordaania!" Wanna come battle these- OOF! AUUUUUUUGH!" he sceamed, the beta tester then said as if he was in a room full of idiots "You can't feel pain in SAO." Heathclif then turned to look at him "Oh, yeah... it's just kind of a habit..." I laughed at that, "Hey can I join?" Kirito turned to face me, "Yeah what was your first weapon you chose?"  
"Shortsword." "Okay, then you take the sword out, and taunt the boar or something, just make it charge you." I did so and it came at fairly quickly, "JUMP AND BRING YOUR SWORD DOWN ON THE BOAR!" he yelled "Aight!" the boar was down without a fight, and then Heathclif took down his boar "Don't get too exited." Kirito said and at that Heathclif and I both said in unison, "Why?" Kirito turned around and said, "Cuz, they're just as weak as slimes in other games, now go kill some more if you ever wanna level up." we fought more and then Heathclif reminded me and said, "Hey, we got a pizza coming so we gotta get back." 'Okay." Kirito said "I have to go too." Heathclif suddenly cried out, "HEY! The logout button's GONE it's just GONE!"  
"Mine is too!" I said, Kirito came over to me, Hmm... they'll have it fixed in no time." "HAHH! I bet the GMs are freakin' out!" ************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** *************  
This isn't all I just wanted to take a break to say that as I'm writing this and watching Deltora's Quest, (I ran out of Bleach.) No the show, mom, we don't need more bleach!  
Ha, but anyway, about 5 or 6 Japanese people came in! So ironic!  
Back to the story! This is the good part!

************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** *************  
Suddenly, red light appeared around us, we were being force teleported to the Town of Beginings, "It's most likely a welcome event." Kirito said then the sky turn red and started dripping down...  
"Blood?!" I said it dripped and dripped and formed a figure, a gamemaster. The gamemster said, "You all may have noticed, that the logout button is gone those who havn't may want to check now." with that a lot of people checked to find it true and they looked back up at the gamemaster, "The NerveGear uses a microwave pulse, and when you die in the game, you die in the real world, the NerveGear will emit a micrwave pluse, flying your brains." Kirito then shouted "THAT'S TRUE! It really could..." the GM continued, "If someone in the real world removes the NerveGear,  
it will kill you. This is not sure death however, if even one of you clears all 100 floors, you will all escape. But until that happens you will be in ever-constant mortal danger. Do not dissapoint me. Remember, if you die in the game you die for real. If your NerveGear is removed you will die. If you clear all 100 floors, you are free and alive. Good luck." He vanished like a phantom. I couldn't think. I couldn't breath. We are in danger. A real and serious danger. This day I've been waiting for so long for, I now wish had never happened. This, today, is the day the old me dies. Today is the the day, I fight for my very life.

I hope you like my retelling of one of the best stories in human history.  
Sorry, I'm in a very serious and dramatic mood after writting that ending. It may also be because I'm watching Death Note, it's so freakin creepy! I need to take a break and watch Fullmetal Alchemist and write a goofy story before I get daymares! 


End file.
